Finally! A Perfect Date!
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A some-what sequel to "A Red and Yellow Winter", which is also a some-what sequel to "Red And Yellow Hearts In One", which I made and if you want to catch up on the two stories then check out my profile. This story deals with Kyoko and Mami going out on a date? Does it go perfectly? Well the title says it all sooooo yes! Enjoy the cuteness! I know I had fun making this story!


Love can't always be perfect for the first time.

Tonight was the biggest night. It was going to be bigger than any national holiday. The night was going to be a perfect date night for Kyoko and Mami. All of this had to be perfect according to Kyoko's mind. It just had to be for the sake of how every time they planned a date something goes wrong.

From fighting Wraiths to dealing with bad food to even having to be stuck in harsh weather that ends up ruining or canceling their plans. All of the past dates were a mess. However, tonight was perfect. It was a warm night, no bad weather report, and the cafe was lit up inside and outside with a full display of desserts and a calming atmosphere.

This cafe was no stranger to one of the women. This happened to be one of Mami's favorite places to get her sweets from.

"Why didn't I think of this place first?! Ugh...I hope this date will be perfect." Kyoko said to herself in her head. She was wearing a dark red shirt and short jeans with her hair down and having to wear her black bow on top of her head.

Mami looked stunning in the eyes of the redhead. The blonde still had her curly twirl drill hairstyle. The outfit she had was her white skirt and leggings with an old gold shade colored blouse. She also was wearing Kyoko's light seafoam hoodie she letted her borrow.

Mami's smile showed that Kyoko was doing good with this date setup. "I am glad you are taking us here! I always enjoy their cupcakes."

"Well you know me, I like to do a bit of surprises here and there." Kyoko was rewarded with a small kiss on the cheek. The coy girl started to feel her lips form up into a slight smile and blushing red on her cheeks.

They made it to the door with a few couple of people inside the cafe. The outside seemed pretty packed. Thankfully, Kyoko booked to be eating inside. She made a good call.

The red head quickly paced forward so she could act like a kind soul and open the door for her girlfriend. She was given a 'thank you' from Mami who walked in as Kyoko felt a smile and her heart tugging from being ever so happy to hear her compliments. She followed inside as the two went over to a cashier. As Mami was talking to him about what they wanted to order, Kyoko felt her phone vibrate and making a ding noise.

She pulled out the phone in her pocket and turned it on to see a message popped up. It was from Homura. Kyoko panicked slightly with her eyes widening and almost letting out a gasp. Thankfully, it wasn't anything bad. It was just a message about how Nagisa was doing pretty good, but they owed her and Madoka bread and cheese since she kept eating cheese sandwiches.

Nagisa was there since Mami and Kyoko were pretty much out of any idea of who their babysitter would be. So of course it would have to go to Madoka, who was spending some time with Homura since they were both busy babysitting Madoka's little brother. Of course, the pink hair magical girl didn't mind at all taking care of the 'cheese child' that the blonde and redhead magical girls nicknamed her.

Mami peeked over. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah. Nagisa is doing fine. We owe Madoka some bread and cheese though." Mami chuckled after she finished reading the text while also listening to what her girlfriend said.

Soon the two focused as they went over to a small but very decorative table which had two chairs. They sat down and started to relax their legs after walking for so long.  
The air felt warm. Like it was the perfect temperature to feel at ease on this date. The day was kind of a hassle for the two. Dealing with their jobs but also having to care for Nagisa. They didn't mind the latter though. Thankfully they had days off on the weekends so it was the right time to start their date.

Mami looked around the cafe and sighed with a smile. "You will love their food and lattes. Their sweets taste better fresh."

"Oh I am sure it is." Kyoko said with a smile as she leaned forward a bit. "So how are things on your side?"

"Work, take care of Nagisa, sleep. A repeating cycle but I don't mind. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing. Nothing too bad but nothing too exciting either except for fighting Wraiths at night."

"Yeah that is the truth." The two girls sat there with a bit of silence. With Kyoko getting some phone messages from Nagisa and having to see pictures she was taking of Madoka and Homura being silly and just doing selfies together with her babysitters. She showed some to Mami, which got her to laugh and loving the pictures, before the waitress came over with their orders.

Oddly enough Kyoko didn't even get her chance to take her order. So she was looking at a small white ceramic plate that had a piece of what looked to be a small square cake that had a cherry on top of a thick layer of frosting on it. She could see some bits of cherry inside of the fluffy looking cake.

She looked at Mami puzzling. "What is this?"

Mami smiled at her girlfriend as she was having a slice of her favorite vanilla cake along with a small cup of tea. "It's called a 'Cherry Cake Square'. They had it around for some time. I kept asking for you to try it remember?"

Kyoko at first found it odd. But then as she spent more seconds looking at it, the more she realized Mami was telling the truth. Every time Mami would ask if she would like to try, Kyoko would decline the offer. Now since they finally are in the cafe, it was now time for Kyoko to try this cake.

She took a fork and poked at it a couple of times. It seemed so out of this world. Who came up with this strangely tasty idea? It was her time to eat it. She cutted up a small slice that was now jabbed by the tips of the fork. She put it to her mouth to which she smelled how sweet it was. A heavy wave of vanilla and cherries filled her nostrils. It smelled good, but does it taste good?

"If you don't want to try it then don't do it. I don't wanna force you to-" Kyoko immediately took the small piece of cake into her mouth and started to chew on it, stunning Mami.

The face on the redhead seemed confused. At least, at first. Soon the blasting flavor of the cherries started her to keep chewing but this time with more of a smile forming on her lips. She looked up at Mami.

"Dang. This is actually pretty good! I should have tried this sooner!"

Mami chuckled as Kyoko started to take big slices and bites at the cake. "I am glad you enjoyed it."

Mami started to eat her cake delicately. She always enjoyed the taste of vanilla. She was thinking that after she finished her cake, she could get a blueberry muffin or two. Maybe go get Kyoko a latte for her to try. She always wanted to try one.

As Kyoko was close to finishing her cake, she stopped to witness something on Mami's face. It appears to be a piece of frosting on her lips. She coughed to gain the attention of her girlfriend.

"Um, Mami?" The blonde haired girl looked at her curiously. "You got a piece of frosting on your face."

Mami blushed slightly as she finished eating. "Oh? Where?"

"I got it. I got it." Kyoko reached her thumb to her soft face to wipe the frosting off. It was completely off and now on the tip of the redheads thumb. Mami blushed more red on her cheeks from how she wasn't expecting that.

"What?" Kyoko questioned as she licked the icing off her thumb. "Oh! I wanna try a piece of that cake after I finish mine."

Was she being coy again? Did she not just realize what she did? Mami couldn't believe how sometimes, Kyoko just has the cutest and romantic moments at pure random. She was tough, but sweet as a button. Of course, Mami agreed on what Kyoko said and had the waitress come by and asking for more cake slices, two muffins, and getting a latte for Kyoko.

As she left, Mami and Kyoko looked at each other and giving off warm smiles as Kyoko placed out her hand on the table. Mami quickly followed along and had her hand held on to her girlfriends. They both felt warm and so fragile.

"I love you. You know that right?" Kyoko said to Mami as the two of them have red cheeks.

"Of course. I love you too Kyoko."

"Soooo...was this date perfect? I mean no illness, no disasters, no emergency calls."

"You just jinxed it."

"Grr dang it!" Kyoko sighed with Mami giggling as Kyoko facepalmed herself.

"But yes, this date is perfect." Said Mami as Kyoko looked over slightly with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Wait, it is?" Kyoko sounded a bit stunned. After so many dates, each being a disaster, she finally got one that went well? Perfect even? Even though Mami told her that she always did love Kyoko for being herself on that one snowy filled 'date' they had, it still was a breath of fresh air to be on a romantic night and having it go perfectly.

Mami nodded and in some cliche romantic movie moment, she pulls Kyoko's hand towards her and kisses lightly on her knuckles. Causing the redhead to have a red face like a tomato.

"O-ok! I take it as a yes." Kyoko says as Mami smiles at her.

"I know. But I want you to know that I love you just the way you are. Dating isn't what grows love, it's us being honest and caring and loving to each other. That is what grows love."

"You really must read some sort of romance novels to think like that." Joked Kyoko.

"Maybe so." The girls giggled as they let go of their hands and went back to finishing their cakes. A couple of minutes later, the waitress comes by giving them their cakes, muffins, and Kyoko's latte. It looked really good. This latte was special since the cream on the top of the latte was in the shape of a heart.

Mami couldn't help but adore the cuteness of this drink. So much so that she went to pull out her phone and take a picture of it before Kyoko drinked it. Soon, the blonde magical girl was sending it to her friends and to Nagisa.

Kyoko took a sip and after a couple of seconds of tasting it, she shook her head. "Yeah. This is going to be a no for me."

"I'll take it then." Mami was given the drink to Kyoko who watches as she takes a drink and sighs peacefully. "They always make the best ones."

Kyoko smiled at her. She felt happy on the inside. The fact that she finally did it. She was celebrating in her mind. She could just scream of pure happiness just from this date being deemed perfect. But, Mami was right. Dates aren't going to be perfect. The same thing with love. But, over time it gets better. And Kyoko will keep proving and showing that she loves Mami. With every fiber of her heart.

The phone of the redhead dings and vibrates. She pulls out her phone and cheeks to see it was a message from Madoka. "Oh jeez,"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Well we owe Madoka some bread, cheese, and now sponges."

"...Wh...what? Wh- Did Nagisa eat sponges again?!"

Kyoko nodded. "I told Madoka and Homura to hide the yellow sponges. She would think they are cheese."

Mami starts to chug down her drink with a shocked Kyoko watching in awe. She finishes in a couple of seconds as she takes a bite of her cake and muffin before she starts to head out. She cares so much about Nagisa that she wanted to make sure that her 'cheese child' was doing ok.

"I'll pay for the stuff." Kyoko added as she gets up and goes to the cashier. She even gives the waitress a tip. Soon, the girlfriends leave the cafe with Kyoko keeping Mami calm with a kiss on her cheek and an arm around her.

Tonight was a perfect date for Kyoko and Mami. Even if the ending of it was strange. But that is what love can be. Strange. But it can work for anyone. Kyoko and Mami made it work, and now, they are happily in love.


End file.
